Into The Portal We Go
by AxisGem
Summary: You know I had dreams like these before, but why can't I get myself to wake up from THIS dream. Holy smokes, don't tell me this is real! That this is really happening! Great, just great. I'm so screwed I wish I could cry right now. -Self Insert-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue of the prologue**

You know those people who always dreamed of living in their favorite anime/game/whatever? Yeah, turns out... I'm not one of them. I happen to like keeping fantasy and reality separate thank you very much! Oh of course that's not going to happen if whoever is messing with me will have any say in it. Though I think I'm going ahead of myself here so let me start from the beginning where this whole mess started.

It started out as a normal day when I woke up at noon. No I'm serious, that's actually normal for me. Since that's when I got to get ready for work where I don't get out till 10 at night. Fun isn't it? Note the sarcasm. So there I was on the bus to work and guess what happens. No I didn't get into a car crash or anything major like that. Whoever is messing with me isn't quite that cruel. All I know was that one minute I was playing games on my phone and then the next thing I remember was being enveloped in blue light.

I think I passed out somewhere around there because now I woke up to find myself on an island. You know, now that I think about it, I never passed out before. This was probably my first time ever experiencing it. Huh, cool. No wait! Damn it, keep your priority straight girl! Anyway second thing I notice after waking up was the clothes I was wearing. It's strange looking yet at the same time it looks familiar, where have I seen these design before?

Of course the sound of neighing broke me out of my train of thoughts. Looking to the source I saw one of the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It was a pegasus, a freaking 'oh my goodness it's real' pegasus! I was practically on cloud nine as I made my way over to it and petted it. It had a saddle on so it must've belonged to someone, but looking around I didn't see anyone nearby. Only thing near us was a blue portal gate a few distances away from us.

Wait, now that I think about it. This pegasus coat was black, a uncommon color for most pegasus. Looking back to my clothes then to the pegasus, my eyes widen at the sudden realization that just dawn on me. Oh no wonder the clothes look familiar. These were the uniform for a Dark Flier, so that means the pegasus must've been mine.

...

...

...

WAIT WHAT!

Why in the world am I a promoted class?! Shouldn't I have started out like a pegasus knight or something?

...

...

Seriously? That's the first thing I'm wondering? Man I do have messed up priority. Anyway, moving on with my life. Seeing how I'm a Dark Flier and the only game I know with Dark Flier was Fire Emblem: Awakening. That must mean I'm in the game and the gate over there is the Outrealm. Truthfully I should've probably headed there and go back home, but my shyness kicked in and I didn't really want to deal with Anna there without someone else with me.

So obviously the first thing I should do is check all the items I have right now. Beside the pegasus was a Killer Lance. Nice, I love killer weapons because of the high critical chance. Now searching through the bag, I came across two tomes. One was a Wind and the other was a Flux. Huh? A dark magic tome? Was I able to use it like Aversa? So that would mean I got the skill Shadowgift. Though I haven't tried it yet, so I might not even been able to, but from the look of it I got two E rank tomes. So that must've mean I recently promoted or something.

Opening the Wind tome, as expected it was written in some ancient language. What was weird though, was that I was able to read it. Huh, normally I would've suck at reading another language alphabet beside English and Hiragana. Yeah I was still learning how to read the Japanese alphabet thing. I'm not quite fluent, but I could've read it after using a bit of brain power.

So anyway, if I were to get in a battle, probably would use magic. Since I've never wielded a lance before and would probably need to ask someone to teach me. Of course they'll probably think I'm weird since I'm already using a C rank lance. Ok I also got a vulnerary and oh would you look at that, it's a map. Aww cute, it even has a little icon of me on there showing where I am. Well since I'm at the Outrealm, I should probably head north toward where the game begins. I'm not sure when in the game I'm at, but it's better than sitting here doing nothing.

Packing up my stuff and holding onto my lance I got myself on my pegasus. I wonder if it has a name and if it was a boy or girl. Hmm, I'll check that later when I get down. Luckily I knew how to ride a horse, though since this was a pegasus. I wonder exactly how do I fly one. Oh well, trial and error I guess. Good thing I was a fast learner because I was able to figure it out quickly and was already flying up in the sky. I always love riding on a horse, but man being on a pegasus felt amazing and the view was astounding to watch. I wonder if I'll get to meet up with the Shepherds. Hope so, because technically they're the only people I know in this world and I really need to be with something I'm comfortable with before I start freaking out being in such a unknown world.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoy the first chapter. It's mostly just the intro and we'll be meeting up with the others in the next chapter. Since I'm actually making this up as I go, I haven't figured out who I'll be pairing up during this story. So I'm up for suggestions from all of you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Prologue**

I've been flying for awhile now and as the island got smaller and smaller behind me. I could make out outline of the shores ahead of me. Kind of wish I got a watch with me so I could know what time it was. Normally I use my phone to check the time, but that's not going to happen again anytime soon. So first thing I would get when I get in town would be a watch.

Oh speaking of which I see one right now. I think this was the town that was going to get raided by the bandits. It seems to be still standing so either I got here earlier before the game start or it has been years since then and it already is fully repaired.

Flying away from the town I could see the large field of grass. Now hopefully if I'm at the right time, they should be... oh there they are. After I manage to land without crashing into the ground. I got off my pegasus. Which reminds me, I got to check if it's a boy or girl.

...

Oh yeah, it's a boy. So I'll need to think up a name for him. Though first, let me just go check on Robin. If that's still the name they go by in this world. Quietly walking over to the unconscious tactician I kneeled down to get a better look. It looks like we're going with the male tactician in this world and I think this was also the default look if I'm not mistaken.

I was so concentrated with examining Robin that I almost missed the sound of footsteps and hooves. That must be Chrom and the others. Looking behind me, my assumption was correct. Though I don't ever remember seeing Frederick's horse during this part of the scene.

"Is everything all right here?" Chrom asked.

"Well you see, I was just flying in the area when I spotted this person laying here and was checking on him just a few seconds before you guys came. He seems to be unconscious." I said, pretty much lying on the spot.

I've now reverted to what I called 'polite mode' that I normally use on strangers. It's when I have that stupid fake smile on and spoke only when needed.

Ugh, that's no help at all. I need to get on their good side if I want them to let me tag along. Though it's just kind of hard for me to be openly friendly with strangers. Even if I do know them well enough in the game.

"Well that's not good." Chrom said.

"Chrom, we have to do _something_." Lissa said.

"What do you suppose we do?" Chrom asked.

"I... I dunno..." Lissa looked a bit uncertain, wanting to help, but no idea how.

All of us looked down at the tactician and notice that he had woken up while we were talking.

"I see you're awake now." Chrom grinned.

"Hey there!" Lissa and I smiled down at the confused boy.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand."

Chrom held out his hand, to which Robin took, and pulled the boy up.

"Are you all right?"

"Y-yes... Thank you, Chrom."

Shoot! That's going to start their suspicion now. Maybe I could somehow fix this.

"Ah, then you know who I am?"

"No, actually, I... It's strange... Your name, it just...came to me..."

"Well she did say your name before. Maybe he heard it and assumed it was you." I interjected, hoping that would help out Robin's predicament a little bit.

"Ah, that would make sense. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is... It's... Hmm?"

"...You don't know your own name?"

"I'm not sure if... I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

Hey! You leave my precious baby out of this. I think Frederick noticed my annoyance at him, but choose to simply ignore it. I always did get a bit possessive of my pets in games, especially if they could get hurt from the enemy. I guess that's true for me in real life too.

"B-but it's the truth!"

"...What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

Frederick, I know you mean well, but you are just being a total ass right now. Though I should be grateful he's not turning that suspicion on me... yet. I'm pretty sure I would've had a total nervous breakdown if he did, with that entire authority aura he got all around him. I always did hate authority figures, but of course Chrom and Lissa aren't really too intimidating, so I didn't mind them.

**"**Right then—we'll take him back to town and sort this out there."

"Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?"

"Peace, friend—I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

The town? Oh crap! The town! I can't believe I almost forgot about it. I quickly ran over to my pegasus and mounted on him. My sudden movements kind of surprised everyone as I trotted over to them to explain.

"I'm so sorry, but I just remembered that I saw a group of brigands heading to the town while I was flying. I have to head there fast before anyone is harmed."

Truthfully I was scared to death at the thought of fighting them by myself, but I'd probably be more scared of being riddled with guilt if I let any of the civilians died. Before letting the others have time to respond I was already flying my pegasus towards the town. Beside, I'm certain that they'll be right behind me later to lend a hand. Let's just hope I live long enough to accept that help.

When I reached to town, I could see the brigands already starting to light the place on fire and generally causing chaos. One of them in particular was chasing a woman who was trying her best to get herself and her child out of there.

I'll never understand how anyone could enjoy killing innocent lives. I could understand hitting them, but then again. If you wanted to hit them, they probably weren't quite that innocent to begin with.

Pulling out my Wind tome, a thought occur to me. How in the world do I use this?! Ugh, remembering the support conversation between Ricken and Miriel all he did was just shouted out the name, didn't he? Worth a shot I guess.

Opening the tomes to a random page with one hand and aiming the other at the axe wielder. I concentrated on focusing my magic. Suddenly I could feel something coursing inside me. Definitely no turning back now. Ok! I can do this!

"WIND!"

As I said that, I could practically feel the air beginning to whip about, as it sends blades of wind at the unsuspecting ruffian. After sending my attack, I landed my pegasus between him and the citizens, I could see the attack had sliced into him, knocking him down in quite a bloody mess. I'm pretty sure my whole body was shaken by what just happen, but I can't afford to hesitate right now.

Turning my face to the two civilians I shouted "Hurry! Get to somewhere safe!"

Hastily thanking me, the woman picked up her kid and ran off. Good, now I don't have to worry about them getting hurt. Turning back to the ruffian, it looks like that attack had killed him. I guess since I'm a promoted class that would mean I'd be a bit stronger at the start. Of course I doubt I could tank damage like Frederick.

I could already see more brigands starting to head towards me. Another barbarian and a myrmidon, though they were just called ruffians during this battle in the game. Preparing my magic again I fire another wind spell at the myrmidon, managing to make a direct hit. While the barbarian charged at me with his axe preparing to strike.

I was able to maneuver my pegasus out of the way in time and cast a wind at him. Of course being in close range, there was no time for him to avoid the attack and got the full impact of it. Sadly, I have been focusing so much on those two that I didn't notice another myrmidon coming at me from behind.

Noticing it too late, I instantly flinch expecting the hit. Honestly, this would probably be the first I've ever gotten seriously hurt. Back home the worst I've ever gotten was paper cuts or a stub toe.

Next thing that happen was probably a bit cliché, but I don't care. As long as I don't get hurt be as cliché as you want! The myrmidon had been blasted away by a bolt of lightning. Lightning? So that would mean, oh my gosh Robin if I didn't hate physical touches I would hug you so hard right now!

"You all right?" Robin said as he made his way over to me.

I could feel relief wash over me as I smiled at him. "Yeah thank you very much."

"No problem, but we're not finish just yet." Robin's eyes seemed to be focusing somewhere else as he raised his tome, readying another attack.

Facing were Robin was looking, I could see the myrmidon getting back on his feet. I guess one hit wasn't enough to finish him off. Even though I hardly use the weapon triangle, I know well enough that swords were weak against lances. So I switch my tome for my Killer Lance. I may have never wielded one before, but I should know at least enough to swing one.

Robin fired another one of his thunder attack, pushing the ruffian off balance. Giving me the opportunity to charge at him and finish him off with my lance. If I wasn't so disturb by the blood splattering, I would probably be amused that we just technically did a dual attack. After pulling my lance back I could see the other Shepherds heading over to us.

"Hope you don't mind us joining in on the fight." Chrom said.

"Of course not, any help is greatly appreciated." Thank goodness they're finally here. I could feel some of my anxiety started to go away. As long as they're here I don't have to worry needlessly.

"So Robin, what's the next plan of action?" Chrom asked.

Aww man, did that mean they already introduce each other already? I would've loved to be there for that.

"Chrom, you and Frederick will handle the enemies on the left. I'll go with umm…" Robin paused a bit as he look over to me.

Right, I haven't introduced myself yet.

"Reika." I said.

"Yes, Reika and I will handle the enemies on the right. Lissa, you'll stay behind and support us from there. Help anyone that's injured."

Once Robin finished telling us his plan, we all split up and started heading to the enemies. Truthfully, Reika wasn't even my real name, but there's no way I'm ever going to tell them my real name. It was bad enough when people back home had trouble pronouncing my name. I'm not going through that stupid little problem here too.

It didn't actually take us that long to finish off the brigands and we made off with little to no injuries. Since they were only there to cause trouble, I doubt Plegia would ever bother using elite troops for this. Once it was over we all were relieved.

"Well, that's the end of that." Robin said.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do? And Reika, that was so awesome how you swoop in on your pegasus!"

"T-thanks…" I said softly. I was never used to being complemented and whenever I am, it always felt weird.

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Chrom said this more to Robin then to me.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" Fredrick said, still cautious of Robin.

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know."

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be." You could practically see the bromance starting to happen there.

"Th-thank you, Chrom."

"So how about it? Will you join us, Robin?"

"I would be honored."

This was so sweet to watch, but wait a moment. Gah! Please don't leave me here all by myself! Quick! Think of something to say so I can join them.

"Excuse me, but from what it sounds like. Shepherds go around helping people like this right?" I asked, feeling anxiety building up in me again. Calm yourself down girl and yep, that got everybody's attention.

"Yes that's right. We make sure every citizen in Ylisse is kept safe from danger." Chrom said.

"Uh then if it's not any trouble, could I perhaps join you?" I asked very quietly, this is what I call my 'asking voice'. I tend to ask in a very soft voice and if people didn't understand it the first time, then I would end up giving up and saying never mind. Hopefully Chrom heard me though so I could avoid that happening.

"I don't see why not. We be glad to have another able hand in the Shepherds and if it were not for you. We would've probably arrive too late to save the village from the brigands."

"Thank you." I was so happy he accepted. I wouldn't be left alone here. Luckily Frederick didn't seem to push the matter on me joining. Maybe it's because of Robin's clothes that cause his suspicion only on him or maybe he knew that Chrom would've disregarded it like he did with Robin.

After some more chatting, a citizen came up to us and said that they would like to give us a feast as thanks for saving the town. Though Frederick denied the offer and said we must be going back to the Ylisstol.

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" Lissa complain to Frederick. Not going to lie, but I wanted to stay too. I didn't eat anything since I got here, but I knew we have to go for the next part of the story.

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?" Which reminds me, we're going to eat bear later. I wonder what that's going to taste like. I hope I'm able to handle it, because starving is not an option for me.

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you."

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there."

"Yeah, well, 'stern' is one name for it. I can think of a few others!"

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe."

"Duly noted."

"*Ahem* You do realize I AM still present?"

"Oh, we realize."

Robin and I were just by ourselves trying to hold back our laughter, I may not want to get on his bad side, but he really is fun to tease when opportunity present itself. Especially when he can't really do or say anything back.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?"

"All right, all right. Ready to go, you two? The capital isn't far."

Robin and I nodded, as we all started heading off into the forest. I mostly stay by Lissa's side. No offense, but I'm not quite comfortable around them yet, but Lissa seemed to most friendly. So it's probably in my best interest to befriend her first. Just as long she doesn't pull a prank on me like she's going to with Robin later on.


End file.
